Who Killed Percy Jackson?
by Heroeschamp
Summary: A tale told from past and present, a group of students are brought in for interrogation after their friend is murdered. However everyone has secrets, and perhaps the victim wasn't as loved as everyone wants you to believe. AU.
1. Blonds Don't Lie

**Now**

Annabeth was frozen. She couldn't move, couldn't scream. She was trapped in that moment. All she could think of was how Percy's blood stained her silver dress. How lifeless his body looked. His beautiful sea green eyes now a pale gray.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase?" A voice asked.

Annabeth turned to see the police watching her.

"We have some questions." He said.

They gave Annabeth time to change, however they wanted her dress in a bag. They thought it might be evidence. After that she simply went through the motions. She followed the police to the police station.

She was too traumatized to ask for a lawyer.

"Annabeth I would like to ask you some questions. Is that okay?"

Annabeth felt like she didn't have a choice in the matter. She nodded slowly.

"Were you close to the victim?" She asked.

Annabeth frowned. Their relationship was complicated. She could barely understand it herself.

"We were close friends." Annabeth said.

The Detective raised an eyebrow. "Our sources say you may have been more than friends."

Annabeth sighed. "We weren't officially dating but there is a chance we could have been in the future."

"Why was the victim's blood on you?" They asked.

Annabeth frowned. She was a suspect.

"I found him like that." Annabeth said.

"How long have you know the victim?" She asked.

 **Three Months Ago**

"Get out three new kids?" Piper said.

Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and Rachel sat in circle outside of school. The girls picked their usual spot that was hidden from the teachers but easy enough for other students to see.

Rachel thought it was important that others could see the girls talking. They were they hottest, richest, and most popular girls in school.

Annabeth thought the whole concept of popularity was stupid. Who decided who got to be popular? Popular kids were like gods, they mean nothing if you don't give them power.

"Well did you hear about that old school that burned down, the one in Long Island?" Rachel said.

The other nodded. "Everyone west of that old summer camp is districted for our school. So the county is paying for them to go here."

"They get to go here for free? My dad has been sending this place fancy checks for months." Piper shrugged.

"Piper not everyone's dad is a movie star." Annabeth chuckled.

Annabeth herself was the daughter of a lawyer and a professor. Piper shrugged blushed. Even at Riordan Prep she still felt like an outcast.

"Don't worry, my mom's a TV star, so I can relate." Thalia said comfortingly.

Piper smiled. She was about to thank the girl when Rachel gasped loudly. Everyone followed her gaze to three figures walking towards the school.

"Get out, look how hot the black haired boy is." Rachel said.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "The Mexican one that looks like an elf?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm talking about the hunk in the middle."

The girls looked at the boy. He had pale skin and dark black hair, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of green. Rachel was right, he was hot. Almost as hot as the college boy Annabeth had a crush on.

"Let's introduce ourselves." Rachel smiled.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have to get up just so you can flirt with some new kid?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What part of hot boy did you not understand?"

Thalia chuckled and got up, the other two girls followed them. The trio seemed lost. Annabeth didn't blame them, it was a big school and to kids of their upbringing probably felt like a different planet.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rachel smiled.

She held her hand out for the boy to take. He smirked before shaking it.

"Perseus Jackson, but my friends call me Percy." Percy said.

Piper stepped forward. "Piper McLean, nice to meet you."

"The name is Thalia Grace." Thalia smirked.

Percy turned to Annabeth. He smiled softly. "What's your name?"

Annabeth didn't know why but she couldn't help but blush. She immediately hated herself for doing so. She wouldn't be one of those cliche teenage girls that got flustered over the first cute guy she saw. She was an intellectual.

"Annabeth Chase." She said.

He smiled. "Pretty name."

"Don't worry you won't say it a lot." Annabeth smirked.

Percy smiled. "And why's that?"

"Because after my friend Rachel sleeps with you I'll probably never see you again." Annabeth said.

Thalia and Piper's eyes widened with shock, while Rachel's face matched the color of her hair. She turned and glared at the girl. However Percy and his friends burst out into laughter.

Percy smiled. "I do hope I see more of you."

"Are all the girls at this school as funny and as pretty as you?" The Latino boy smirked.

Percy's other friend, a short black girl with hair the color of cinnamon smacked him on the back of his head.

"Sorry for Leo's behavior, I'm Hazel by the way." She said with a smile.

Annabeth smiled. "Well welcome to Jupiter High."

The first bell rung, indicating it was time to get to class. Rachel looped her arm under Percy's.

"I'll show you to your class." She said with a flirtatious smirk.

Rachel led Percy and the other two away, however before they disappeared Percy turned and winked at Annabeth before turning back to Rachel.

* * *

Now

"So was that the first time you met the victim?" The Detective asked.

Annabeth nodded slowly.

"And was this also the first time he met his girlfriend Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" The Detective asked.

Annabeth paused before nodding. The Detective glared at Annabeth.

"What was your relationship with Rachel Dare?" The Detective asked.

Annabeth gulped before looking up at Detective.

"I would like to speak to my lawyer." Annabeth said.

I hoped you guys liked the first chapter of my story. Each chapter will be told from a suspect in the past and the present. This is obviously an AU, and there will be times that the characters may act a little OOC, however I'll try to keep them as close to their original counterparts as possible,


	2. The Girl In The Red Dress

**Now**

Rachel nervously tapped her fingers against the cold metal table. She had been in here for fifteen minutes, waiting for the detectives to show up.

"Percy isn't dead." Rachel said aloud.

She was hoping if she said it enough times, it would be true. However he was dead, she saw the EMT take his body away herself. Nothing could change that.

The door opened and a handsome dark haired man walked in. Rachel looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hello, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, my name is Detective Hart I would like to ask you some questions about your ex-boyfriend Percy Jackson." He said.

Rachel frowned. "We never officially broke up."

Detective Hart raised an eyebrow. "We were informed you guys were going to."

Rachel sighed. "We had our problems."

"Was Annabeth Chase one of them?" He asked.

Rachel frowned. "What does she have to do with anything?"

Detective Hart sighed. "Look, Rachel the sooner you answer my questions, the sooner you can leave. What was your relationship with the victim like?"

Rachel smiled softly. There were good times during the relationship. Times where she felt like the love was so strong nothing could break it up.

"We met at a party."

* * *

 **Three Months Ago**

"So are you guys coming to Will Solace's party tonight?" Annabeth asked.

Piper shrugged. "I don't know if Jason would want to go."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever do anything Jason doesn't want to do?"

Piper frowned. "Yes I do."

The girls always said that dating Jason had changed Piper. She was no longer the bold and indepedent girl they once knew. Now all she cared about was Jason and looking good for him. Even Thalia, who was Jason's sister, had a problem with it.

Rachel turned and saw Percy talking to Hazel and Leo. Rachel smiled.

"I'll ask Percy if he wants to come." Rachel smiled.

"You're going to bring the new kid, as your date?" Thalia asked.

Rachel smiled. "Why not? He's hot and single."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. All the girls in school had been talking about Percy. The mysterious, new kid with abs for days. After meeting him Annabeth learned he was the exact opposite of his reputation. He wasn't some moody bad boy, he was just your average teenage boy. However even Annabeth had to admit he was hot.

Rachel eyes wandered to the other side of the cafeteria. Percy was laughing with Hazel and Leo, a big smile on his face. Rachel smiled and walked over to him.

"Hello there Persus Jackson." Rachel said fliatiously.

Percy smirked. "Nice to see you again Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Very nice." Leo chuckled.

Rachel ignored the looks she got from Leo and turned her attention towards Percy.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Rachel asked.

Percy placed a finger to his chin and made a big show to act like he was thinking of something. Percy smiled as he shook his head.

"Nothing, why?" Percy asked.

"Well a friend of mine is having a party, and I think it would be amazing if you came." Rachel smiled.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Rachel nodded. She tried her best not to sound desperate, with guys she made sure they knew that she wanted them but never thought that they were her only option. Rachel leaned in closer and whispered in his ear.

"I think you may have a lot of fun at this party." Rachel whispered seductively.

Percy smiled. "Okay, I'll definitely be there."

Rachel smiled as she walked away, feeling pride and a sense of accomplishment. She sat back down with the girls and smirked.

"By the end of tonight Percy is going to want to marry me." Rachel smiled.

Annabeth shook her head. It was crazy how Rachel was acting over a boy. Annabeth turned and saw Percy smiling at her. He waved, which for some reason made her blush. Annabeth turned away quickly and forced her eyes to go to the cold lunch on her tray.

"Tonight is going to be amazing." Rachel smiled.

* * *

 **NOW**

"So what exactly happened at this party?" Detective Hart asked.

Rachel looked down at her feet. "Nothing too big."

"Really Rachel, because someone told us a lot happened. I figured even you would say something considering that's when you two got together." Detective Hart said.

Rachel sighed. "Please, whatever you do don't tell my parents."

* * *

 **Three Months Ago**

"Have you seen Percy." Rachel asked.

She currently stood in a red strapless dress searching the party for the dark haired boy. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Stop worrying about him and just dance with me!" Thalia yelled.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I thought Justin Bieber was to mainstream for you."

Thalia smirked. "Come on, every girl likes Bieber."

Rachel laughed. "Maybe you're right."

A loud laugh was heard causing the girls to turn and see Will Solace walking towards them.

"God I hate Will." Thalia groaned.

"Why, he's so nice?" Rachel asked.

Thalia shook her head. "He goes through women faster than Annabeth goes through books."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Wow that's impressive."

Rachel's eyes followed Will as he made his way upstairs. A strange feeling stirred in her stomach. She wanted to follow him, but she knew Thalia would judge her. Rachel shook her head and continued dancing.

However the party stopped when a loud thump was heard. Everyone turned to see Will Solace falling down the stairs. Rachel and Thalia gasped as he tumbled down. Rachel turned to see Percy running down the steps. An awful thought occurred to her. Had he pushed Will down the steps? Rachel frowned and chased after Percy.

"Where are you going?" Thalia called.

"To check on Percy." Rachel yelled.

She followed Percy out the door and to his beat up car.

"Percy what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

Percy ignored her and hopped in his car. Rachel frowned and opened the other door.

"Get out Rachel." Percy snapped.

Rachel jumped from his outburst, but stayed there. She felt the need to comfort him.

"Come on Percy talk to me." Rachel said.

Percy sighed and looked up at her. "I shouldn't have pushed him."

Rachel frowned. "What did he say?"

Percy shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

"Rachel you have rich parents and your popular. My mom works two jobs, I don't fit in your guy's world. I'm not use to kids like you guys." Percy sighed.

Rachel put a hand on his shoulder, "Whatever kids like him say, ignore it. I'm for one am very happy that you are here?" Rachel smiled.

Rachel leaned in and kissed him. Percy widened his eyes in shock.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Rachel blushed. "Relax Percy."

Without another word she kissed the boy again. She slowly climbed on top of and began to deepen the kiss.

"I promise I'll make this a night you'll never forget." She whispered.

* * *

 **Now**

Rachel sighed. "Happy now? I told you how I had sex in some dirty car." Rachel snapped.

Detective Hart raised an eyebrow. "One more thing, the gun Percy was shot with. It had your fingerprints on it. Care to explain?"

* * *

 **I know this was a short chapter but the next one will be longer, I promise.**


	3. Blood Is Thicker Part 1

Rachel gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really Ms. Dare? You seem really nervous for someone with no secrets." Detective Hart said.

Rachel frowned. "Is being nervous a crime?"

"No, but murder is." He snapped.

Rachel jumped slightly before looking down at her feet. "I think I may have an idea on why my fingerprints were on it. Something happened this morning."

* * *

 **Eleven Hours Earlier**

Rachel angrily marched through the hallways. She needed to see her boyfriend. He was by his locker, he seemed exhausted. Almost as if he was losing sleep. She was tempted to ask him if he was alright. However she knew better. He would just see that as an out.

"Are the rumors true?" Rachel hissed.

Percy frowned. "Not now Rachel."

Rachel growled. "No you won't shut me out."

"I SAID NOT NOW!" Percy screamed.

Rachel jumped slightly. She growled as she felt hot wet tears threaten to stream down her face. She jumped up and pushed her boyfriend.

"I hate you, all you do is cause problems! I know what happened at Nico's party!" She hissed.

"You don't know shit." Percy hissed.

Rachel pushed Percy again. The boy stumbled backwards, his open backpack fell on the ground. Rachel gasped at what she saw. Among the mess of wrappers and papers was a gun. Rachel grabbed the gun and gulped.

"Percy what is this?" She asked.

He snatched the gun out of her hand and stuffed it into her bag. "Forget about it." He snapped.

The boy put the backpack back on his shoulder and stormed off.

* * *

 **Now**

Rachel sighed. "That's all that I know."

The detective frowned. "So Percy had the gun that was used to shoot him."

Rachel nodded.

"Why would he?" Detective Hart asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know what he was in to. But I do know one thing. After that he went to meet Hazel. She was the last person to see him."

Detective Hart raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that Hazel had something to do with his murder?"

"I'm not implying anything, I'm just suggesting that you might find out some interesting things if you speak with her." Rachel said.

* * *

Hazel looked around at the blank room uncomfortably. Her mother told her a lawyer would be on their way soon. Hazel was surprised they were able to afford one. Hazel frowned when she realized that this lawyer would probably cost her father most of his check.

The door opened and an a pretty woman with luscious black hair stepped in. She smiled before sitting across from Hazel.

"Good evening Hazel." She smiled.

Hazel frowned. "My best friend is dead, I don't know if you can call it a good evening."

The woman nodded awkwardly. She seemed to nice to be a cop. Hazel bet she was new and probably working on this case to prove herself.

"My name is Detective Montez." She smiled. "Do you mind telling me about yourself?"

Hazel shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

Hazel figured she was a suspect. That had to be the reason why she was called here.

"What do you want to know?" Hazel asked.

Detective Montez shrugged. "I just want to know some basic things, to help me get a sense of who you are."

She wanted to see if Hazel was a good person, if she was capable of killing Percy.

"My name is Hazel Levesque." Hazel said.

"My mom works at this small voodoo shop that sells charms and shit, my dad owns a restaurant." Hazel said.

Hazel wasn't sure how much the detective wanted to know but she made sure it was just enough to where Hazel seemed normal. She couldn't risk the detective knowing her secrets.

"Are you an only child?" The detective asked.

Hazel nodded. "Yeah."

Detective Montez raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Hazel gulped. Her heart rate began to speed up. "I'm positive."

Detective Montez sighed before reaching into her pocket and grabbing a Ziploc bag. She slid the bag over to Hazel and raised an eyebrow. Hazel gulped when she saw what was in the bag. Thousands of questions swam through her head. How did the detectives find it? Did they know about what happened at Nico's party?

"You see Hazel, I have reason to believe that you had a very valid reason to kill Percy. You did it to protect your brother." Detective Montez revealed.

 **The next chapter will also focus on Hazel and we'll learn some of the secrets she's hiding. I know I said last time the next chapter would be longer, but the next chapter will most definitely without a doubt be longer.**


End file.
